Although applicable in principal to any system that is used for wireless communication, the present invention and its underlying problem will be hereinafter described in combination with air traffic control systems.
Air traffic control communication systems are used for communication between air traffic controllers and the pilots in the aircraft. Such signals usually use amplitude modulated signals to transmit voice data. However, when two amplitude modulated signals are transmitted at the same time, the signal with the lower signal level may be completely masked or hidden by the signal with the higher signal level.
In modern air traffic control systems a single air traffic controller operates a system with multiple radios. Such a system may e.g. comprise three radios each with an individual antenna. The antennas of the single radios are usually distributed at different locations, such that the single antennas may receive different signals.
Usually a best signal selection is performed in the air traffic control systems and only the signal with the strongest signal is provided to the air traffic controller.